vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza
VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza This is the weekend for the Daytona 500 in Daytona Beach, Florida The Daytona 500 traditionally kicks off the racing season and has been run since 1959! Be a part of racing history and celebrate the start of the racing season with the VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza! Check the home page for details! Gentlemen, Start Your Engines! Rules for Racing - Opening Motor Sports Practice Day! 1. Walk to the Open Road map. 2. Enter the Race Way. 3. Click on your character, and double click on your Car pin. When your car appears, get in to your car. 4. If there is a race waiting to start, click on the Join Race button. If a race is not started, click on the New Race button. 5. If you have joined a race, wait for the count down for the race to start. 6. If you are the race owner, click the Start Race button when you are ready. 7. Watch for the count down, and start racing! Make sure to race the entire course, as cutting across the open areas will result in your lap and score not being counted! There will be two race categories, modified and stock. If you race with your car tricked out with performance boosting equipment, you will automatically be entered in the modified category! If you race without any mods, you will be entered in the stock category! The awards for both Stock and Modified are the same, except for the trophy and pin on Race Day, which are specific to the category. Watch for scores to be periodically updated on the home page! Racing Daytona - Exhaust Friday Practice Day! This is Exhaust Friday, and racing will be on a new race track. Today the race requires one lap to complete! The racetrack will be updated from 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time (10:00 A.M. Eastern Time), until 7:30 A.M. Pacific time (10:30 A.M. Eastern Time), so scores during this time period will not count. Please refresh to make certain you have the race track update. Friday, February 18, 2011 - Exhaust Friday Practice Day Complete your practice round today and receive the Exhaust Friday Racing Pin! The HyperTuned Exhaust System is the award for the top 10 finishers today (and 10 random). The HyperTuned has been designed based on the latest exhaust designs. You will discover improvements in acceleration and passing power. Saturday, February 19, 2011 - DeluxeCharger Saturday Final Practice Day When you complete your practice lap today you will receive the DeluxeCharger Saturday Racing Pin. The 10 racers with the fastest times today (and 10 random) will also receive a DeluxeCharger Kit for their car! This Lustre Finished supercharger includes everything needed to enhance power up to 35%! The DeluxeCharger requires less horse power to activate and has cooler discharge temperatures. Even from an idle start, this DeluxeCharger improves performance. Installation is as simple as two clicks, and the cast aluminum housing, with air-to-water intercooler, high-capacity injectors, brackets, bolts installation is done! Be one of the top 10 fastest on Opening day and this DeluxeCharger is yours! Sunday, February 20, 2011 - Race Day! Today is the race for the gold. The top finisher today will receive the following: * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * First Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * The Traditional Bottle of Milk * A Milk Mustache! * Racing Wear in black and gold motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Second Place Finisher receives! * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Second Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and silver motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Third Place Finisher receives! * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Pin * Third Place VFK Daytona Weekend Racing Extravaganza Trophy * Racing Wear in black and bronze motif - including: ** Racing Suit made from Innovative Flame resistant material ** Racing Gloves ** Racing Boots ** Racing Helmet Participation Pins Winners Pins Furniture/Trophies Clothing Top 10 Pins